


sent at 3:28 am

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, all of these take place around the same time, texting fic, the batfam is also a relationship in this but there were too many to tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: demiwonder: i’m hella bored u awake?lexKONthor: so do you think birds have feelings?shutupsteph: ey lads what’s kicking?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for fun last night and thought i'd post it??? 
> 
> also JeanOurQueen and i both wrote one of these and we use some of the same names so yeah

 

 _[demiwonder to odesseus at 12:37 am]_ **  
**

 

 **demiwonder:** i’m hella bored u awake?

 **demiwonder:** hello?

 **demiwonder:** donna?????????

 **demiwonder:** zeus almighty it’s only like midnight how are you asleep?????

 **demiwonder:** donnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **odesseus:** cassandra

 **odesseus:** darling

 **odesseus:** why

 

 **demiwonder:** is it a crime to be bored?

 

 **odesseus:** it is at midnight

 **odesseus:** go to sleep

 

 **demiwonder:** dude nobody’s asleep around here it’s actually normally pretty lit but everyone’s being buzzkills

 

 **odesseus:** you young hero types need sleep???? why are you awake?????? how do you

 **odesseus:** live like this??

 

 **demiwonder:** it’s called coffee look it up

 

 **odesseus:** i can’t believe this

 

 **demiwonder:** oh like you were so “””””’pure””””’ in your titan days

**odesseus:** i never said we were pure

 

 **demiwonder:** tmi man

 

 **odesseus:** but no, we slept

 **odesseus:** batman was very strict about bedtimes back then

 **odesseus:** we lived in fear that he’d come and see that we weren’t sleeping

 

 **demiwonder** : tim hasn’t slept in four days i don’t think

 **demiwonder:** soooooooo

 

 **odesseus:** drug him

 

 **demiwonder:** wtf????????

 

 **odesseus:** dick says

 **odesseus:** that if you put sleeping pills in his coffee, then he goes right to sleep

 

 **demiwonder:** wtf grayson????? that’s your brother you’re talking about????? why

 

 **odesseus:** well how do YOU get him to sleep???

 

 **demiwonder:** kon’s a living furnace and bart purrs

 **demiwonder:** idk it just Happens sometimes

 **demiwonder:** but like when it does we know it’s time for lights out

 

 **odesseus:** and?

 

 **demiwonder:** …..yeah he fell asleep

 

 **odesseus:** thank hera

 **odesseus:** please go to sleep

 

 **demiwonder:** night sis!

 

 **odesseus:** SLEEP

 

* * *

 

_[lexKONthor to Saving Citizens with a Sunny Smile (super sibs) at 12:45 am]_

 

 **lexKONthor:** so do you think birds have feelings?

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** no????

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** maybe????????????

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** wait

 **konpleasechangeyourname:**?????????????????

 

 **lexKONthor:** it’s a valid thought!

 

 **jonno:** guys its rlly late

 **jonno:** maybe you should be sleeping

 

 **lexKONthor:** why the heck are YOU awake?

 

 **jonno:** bcuz you are

 **jonno:** i have superhearing, you know

 **jonno:** texting is rlly loud

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** omr i’m so sorry jon!!!

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** wait kon aren’t you with the titans?

 

 **lexKONthor:** yeah why?

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname** : is tim asleep?

 

 **lexKONthor:** yeah why?

**konpleasechangeyourname:** if tims asleep that means you should be, too

 

 **lexKONthor:** kara please

 **lexKONthor** : i slept last night, unlike SOME PEOPLE i could name

 

 **jonno:** i slept last night!

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** i know sweetie

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** he’s talking about tim

 

 **jonno:** when did tim last sleep?

 

 **lexKONthor:** probably

 **lexKONthor:** a few days ago?

 **lexKONthor:** cassie says it was four days ago

 

 **jonno:** rao!!!!!

 **jonno:** that’s a rlly long time w/out sleep!!!!!

 

 **lexKONthor:** i know little buddy i know

 **lexKONthor:** tim won’t listen to me when i tell him to go to sleep

 

 **jonno:** i thought you were best friends!

 

 **lexKONthor:** we are but he doesn’t really listen to anyone

 

 **jonno:** that’s mean

 

 **lexKONthor:** i’m showing him that text when he wakes up, thanks jon now i have PROOF

**jonno:** i don’t get it

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** it’s okay kiddo, i barely get it either

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** now go to bed, okay?

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** me and kon will, too

 

 **lexKONthor:** buzzkill

 

 **jonno:** don’t be mean!!!

 **jonno:** goodnight kara and kon!!!!

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** goodnight  <3!!

 

 **lexKONthor:** night little dude!!

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** now it’s your turn, kon

 

 **lexKONthor:** no

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname** : why

 

 **lexKONthor:** it’ll hurt the bird’s feelings

 

 **konpleasechangeyourname:** urgggggggggggggggggggggggg

 

* * *

 

_[shutupsteph to We All Done Died at 1:04 am]_

 

 **shutupsteph:** ey lads what’s kicking?

 

 **coolerthantim:** please never use those words in that order ever again

 

 **circus:** donna said that you’re alseep, timmers, and yet here you are

**shutupsteph:** excuse you grayson donna’s information is faulty and also where did it come from i need #sources

 

 **circus** : according to her it came from cassie

 

 **shutupsteph:** cassie’s a liar who tf is cassie

 

 **coolerthantim:** w h a t did you just say about cassie????? i’ll kick ur ass

 

 **shutupsteph:** please do

 

 **wayne1:** i’d pay to see that

 

 **coolerthantim:** u know what dami that was really supportive and i appreciate that

**wayne1:** i don’t know you

 

 **idiedonce:** can everyone please shut up some people have things to do

 

 **lordofthebats** : i appreciate that none of us are under the impression that we’re actually sleeping

 

 **shutupsteph** : lol

 

 **idiedonce:** lol

 

 **circus:** lol

 

 **wayne1:** i refuse to type that out but know that i, too, am laughing

 

 **coolerthantim:** sleep is a myth, duke

 

 **dance:** harper’s asleep

 

 **idiedonce:** harper’s a civilian, cassie, it doesn’t count

 

 **coolerthantim:** nah fam she was a bat at one point

 

 **shutupsteph:** are you sure?? i never signed that contract :/

 

 **circus** : me neither tbh

 

 **idiedonce:** is the contract why you keep inviting me to things? please rip mine up

 

 **circus:** never

 

 **shutupsteph:** we’ll probably invite you to stuff until you die again

 

 **idiedonce:** i can’t wait

 

 **wayne1:** i hate all of you

 

 **idiedonce:** seriously, please kill me

 

 **coolerthantim:** murder is illegal!!!! and batman says no, sorry :/

 

 **idiedonce:** i hate all of you

 

 **wayne1:** plaigirism

 

 **delphi:** everyone go tf to sleep right now

 

 **circus:** i’m….nowhere near my bed, babs, how am i supposed to

**delphi:** go. to. sleep.

 

 **circus:** yes ma’am i sure do love rooftops.

 **circus:** so comfy

 

 **coolerthantim:** dami hmu i know you’re by my apartment

 

 **wayne1:** falsehoods and lies

 

 **coolerthantim:** i can

 **coolerthantim:** see you

 **coolerthantim:** right there

 

 **delphi:**  go to bed

 **delphi:** for real

 

 **dance:** night babs!

 

 **delphi:** night cass!

 **delphi:** everyone else

 

 **idiedonce:** jesus christ babs how are we supposed to sleep if you keep telling us to sleep????

 

 **delphi:** leave that warehouse right now, jason peter todd

 

 **idiedonce:** i hate you

 

 **lordofthebats:** goodnight i guess then?

 **lordofthebats:** guys?

 **lordofthebats:** oh

 **lordofthebats:** night!

 

**[lordofthebats has disconnected]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! comments/kudos are always loved <3


End file.
